Chick fight
by NyaNyaNek0
Summary: Tia/Gash. patie also Oh-no!*shoves soap in mouth*I said the P word Tia&Gash:Gasp!
1. Chapter 1

Cat Fight

a Gash Bell Story.

_Gash is already Momoto(sp?) king. he is 12 years old and Tia and Him are bf and gf. Tio will be Tia(like in Zatch)._

_Disclaimer:I dont own anything, But i watch Gash Bell on google!_

* * *

"No, Gash, this one,"Tia complained, holding up a cute dress.

"I'm sorry, Tia." Gash sighed. This is what he gets for asking Tia to go to the amusment park with him." Its just, its the Amusment park and-"

"And what?"Tia demanded"I cant look my best?"

"Tia, I-its just. You have to wear something you can get dirty in...Thats all."

"Oh, well, I could wear it to Megumi's conceret. Please, Gash."Tia gave him puppy eyes.

'And I thought Tia was a tomboy.' he thought."But, Tia. Its just that.."he searched for a reason."Its the same dress of..."he thought and tried to remember."PATIE!"

Tia's expresion changed"dont ever mention her NEVER EVER AGAIN!!"she screamed. She hated that stupid 'boy magnet'.

Gash gulped."Im sorry, Tia. I was wrong... heres the money.." it really wasnt Patie's dress. but he hadent known what to say.

"Thank You, Gash."Tia said."Im sorry i yelled at you."

"He-he. I deseved it for mentioning that.."He turned away before he said something nasty.

"No, Gash."Tia said, angry at herself."I-its n-not your fault."She grabbed his hand and they walked to the checkout counter.

"See-ya tomarrow, Gash-kun."Tia blushed.

"Bye, Tia-dono."(A/N for those who DONT know, dono means someone at a higher rank than you.)Gash said. Then, they parted.


	2. Pretty,er,ugly Patie, water demoness

Gash Bell

Tia's POV:

"Gash!"I called, after he left me.

"Yeah, Tia?"he asked calmly.

"Um, Its just..."I shifted. 'take a hint already!' i thought. How could he forget? He didnt kiss me good night. I pulled on my dress."Um, good night?"

Gash smiled at me. I knew he remembered now. He leaned over and kissed me."Good night, Tia."He said, pulling away.

"Night, Gash."I said, shyly. My face felt hot. As soon as i was home, I jumped on the couch and giggled. Gash was the only Gash could make me blush.

"Hello? Tia!"Megumi called.(A/N Gash made it so they could go to Earth.)

I was about to call back, but desided to see what she did when she was all alone. I crawled behind the couch and sat, listening.

"What? I cant hear you!"Megumi screamed, nervously. "Ok, coast clear, come in." I peeked out to see who it was. Megumi was pulling someones arm into their apartment. At the end of the arm was... I held my breath...KIYOMARO!

She was going out with Gash's Onee-kun?(Onee-kun= big brother) Well, I guess I couldnt really blame her, Kiyo was kinda cute...What am I thinking? Gash is my only man.

I sat there, listening, watching, waiting. Megumi sat on the couch, Kyio beside her. They flipped on the T.V. and watched romance. I refrained from gagging myself.

Soon, Megumi laid her head on Kiyomaro's shoulder. He tensed up, then relaxed again, kissing her on the head. she looked up, smiling.

I sat, listening some more. After a while, I crawled out the open window behind the couch. Then I went to the door and put on my dreamy eyes. And walked in.

Megumi's POV:

When Kiyo and I kissed, I saw Tia climb out the window out of the corner of my eye. When the door clicked, I knew it was her."You have to go, Kiyo, I'm sorry."

"Bye Megumi."Kiyo said, crawling out the window.

"Megumi!"Tia called."Youll never believe it! Gash actually forgot to kiss me goodnight! GRRRR! I'm going to pound him if he does again."She reached into the bag she was holding, pulling out a dress."But, look, he made up for it."

"Wow, Tia. Its pretty!"I gasped.

She nodded and I sighed, 'Young love...'I thought, peering out the window. I saw Kiyo escape, just to be seen by Suzy.

"Suzy!"I heard him say."Hi..."

"How are you, Kyio?"Suzy winked.

I boiled up. She was flirting with MY boyfriend! ugh!

* * *

Um, Kiyo better run, hasnt he ever heard of

'Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned'? And Im NOT talking about Megumi....so, next time Patie will appear. plz R&R!!!! also plz dont get angry if I dont update.

Gash:yeah! she tried her best!

Tia:*nodding*

Kiyo:still, plz R&R!!!

Megumi:plz? and ill give one of my signed CDs!

Mrs. Takamine:*petting me*dont flame

Me:STOP PETTING ME!!!

Kiyo:she does that...


End file.
